User talk:Raylan13
Merger For the purposes of this conversation I will be referring to starboundgame.wikia.com as sbg and starbound.wikia.com as sb. Starbound alone will mean the game itself. No thank you. Please allow me to explain. I will be working with my subscriber base to build up this wiki. We have a whole community of editors that work together and we will be able to fill up the wiki with all needed content. The game just hit beta so now people are just jumping in and I will have many editors to pick up slack. There are a few reasons for not merging with sbg. 1. First I would like to follow wikis procedure on duplicate wikis. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Duplicate_Wikis "Should you find yourself in a dispute, the best thing to do is to ignore it unless it becomes a disruption on your wiki" Neither party contacted wiki to cause this dispute. We have different directions and neither is wrong. Wikia reached out to the wikis. I belive there is plenty of room for both wikis. 2. I am creating a starbound wiki and it will be a full wiki. Yes it will have some opinionated footnotes from me, and video tutorials from youtubers but this wiki will be a full wiki with additional content for people to consume. I believe both of the wikis should just remain separated as wikia policy states. This is not a niche wiki it will just have extra things to make it more than that standard text based wiki. Really none of that content has even been added yet. We are still in the building phase since the beta just came out. 3. The Founder of the other wiki created sbg wiki because he did not want to work with me. After being told by staff that sb wiki was "not breaking any rules and he should focus on making his own wiki better" he went on a campaign to demonize me and request support from anyone who didn't like me. 4. Our goals don't align I want to create a wiki that has all the standard information but is also based around video tutorials, image tutorials, and news. They want an information cannon wiki. There are plenty of those. I want to do something different. I want to cover all the standard content while also providing a richer experiance for the community. The biggest wikis already have hundreds of pages more of content and are just text based normal info wikis. That has been done several times before. 5. Dak never reached out to me. He went straight to war. There are 4 edits by him on this wiki and they are about him promoting sbg. He made no effort to work out a policy that would work. He didn't try to collaborate in any way. He took to the forums of the official game to demonize me for creating a wiki that also had my own content that I have created. His posts were so grievous and slanderous that moderators had to step in. I had never spoken with him about any of this and then he publicly attacks me. 6. The main core group of the sbg admin-ship is a group of people who joined with the purpose of building a wiki big enough just to beat this wiki. They spent days posting bogus articles just to fill up pages to get higher in google rankings. There goal was not to provide great content but to get a better ranking. This is all crazy when you realize dak never reached out to me. He just went straight to war. 7. This wiki is a great experiment! A video tutorial based wiki with high quality tutorials and editorial news on the front page that helps draw search results. There are already so many other starbound wikis. That is not anything new. This wiki will be more than that. 8. Dak just made a power grab. He got mad staff told him I broke no rules and went on a tirade about it while dragging me through the mud publicly. I could not see working with him or the group he has pulled in under that guise. I am not opposed to work with everyone but it would be near impossible with how many times he stepped over the line to work with him or his initial admins that joined under that banner. 9. This was not requested by either wiki. Both wikis were pretty happy doing there own thing until staff wanted to combine the wikis. I understand that staff would like to make a more powerful wiki by combining them but you will not get that. More often than not situations like these hurt a wiki more than they ever help. I have been on the right end and the wrong end of these situations before. They only hurt the community more. This section is hard for me to cover without getting emotional. The level of disrespect Dak had towards me is hard to believe. I will try my best to just provide information. This is quite a few posts from the thread Dak made but most of the most incriminating stuff was removed by mods due to how slanderous it was or removed by Dak because he wants to hide things he has said. I even tried the way back machine to pull it up but sadly it did not index this page. 1. Dak wants to run his own starbound wiki. 2. SB wiki was already taken by me and had hundreds of edits and graphics created. 3. Dak created his own wiki instead. Creates sbg wiki on May 6th 4. Dak never reaches out to me. 4 edits all just him promoting his wiki as soon as he creates it... 5. Dak goes on the starbound forum to round up anti hero supporters who want to make their own wiki under the banner of anti hero. May 7th 6. Many users on the forum recommend just helping the curse wiki which was already very established and linked by the creators on several occasions. Dak does not want this because it does not give him power. He doesn't like other wikis... 7. Dak insults and slanders me publicly dozens of times. The mods had to remove his slander from comments and from his post. The best I can do to show you of this is a comment from someone else saying his post should not be full of slander before it was removed. If you view the post now it had about 1 page of slander removed, about 30+ comments deleted, and is several pages shorter. Dak saying he could remove the slander after complaints. 8. Dak and his group of anti heros start building their wiki with the goal of beating out this wiki in the rankings. May 7th.... 9. They create blank shell pages over and over until they get high enough in google results. SBG wiki was created from inception with the goal of beating this wiki. Redundant but needs to be said again. Never contacts me, slanders me to gain helpers, and goes powermad trying to outrank SB wiki one day after he created it.... 10. I focus on sb wiki they focus on theirs 11. wikia staff tries a merger. 12. I reply with my response explaining why i do not think it is a good idea to merge showing you past problems with Dak and his group. 13. Dak remove posts he has that are incriminating from the forum. Dak goes on a cleaning spree. 14. I called them on deleting their post to hide it from wiki staff in sbg chat and they say I have no proof and ban me. I called no one any names. I said it was smooth of them to delete posts to hide things. I guess that is ban worthy becuase they banned me for calling them out for deleted posts. Not a single name called, I just called them out for what they are doing aaaaaaand banned. 15. Dak tells me to leave then bans me. I said not a single insulting name. I just told him it was smooth deleting the posts that incriminate him. 16. I reformat this in the most professional manner I can muster in such an ugly situation. I am trying to just provide the viewable facts. Please take some time to understand the foundation of the other wiki. That wiki was created after Dak contacted wikia staff trying to get control of this wiki. After being told I was breaking no rules he created his own wikia and in less than 24 hours took to the forums to demonize me, request help from anyone who doesn't like me, and slandered me to the extent that his comments had to be removed by admins of the forum. THAT is what that wiki is. The only goal Dak has is power and to get that power he will slander others, create useless wikis, and rally people against someone under a false sense of nobility. goal is power. Please take time to see what little is left on his thread. Most of his slander had to be removed by admins because of how appalling it was. ---- Hearsay! These are things that have been deleted. I showed you hopefully without a doubt that dak has edited his posts, had mods deleted some of his posts, and deleted his own posts. These are things that are now hidden that you can hopefully chose to believe. Comments on the thread that have been deleted 1. Hero made up his mothers death so he could take a vacation to japan and not have to post videos. 2. Hero even took donations from his fanbase to abuse them. He tricks kids into donating their allowance so he can take vacations. 3. Hero is a manipulative attention whore. 4. ect ect ect ect..... about 30+ comments worth. it was a while back but that was the gist of it. You have to understand this is the weakest of what he was saying. Almost all of the most incriminating stuff has been removed by either dak or admins. Some was in other threads that I can't seem to find because it disappeared.... Please understand what I was able to screen cap after the fact is not even 1/50th of the slander he was doing. This is all that is left that was not over the line. This was all done within a few days of creating "his" wiki. Their group will try to say I am name squatting and do anything they can to try and make me the bad guy when in reality their whole group is just a creation of Dak's hate and power seeking from the forum. Some of them may not hate me but that is the foundation of what that wiki is. It's history is quite dark. I wish them the best of luck but a wiki that was created with the sole purpose of uniting the hero haters while demonizing me all for the purpose of gaining power is really messed up. Final bullet points *This is not a wiki just for my content. It will have all the normal content of a wiki about starbound, video tutorials guides from me, video tutorials from other youtubers who work with the wiki, news on the front page, and be built with my userbase helping me. *Only reason to merge is for traffic which will still not outrank the official wiki who is dug in like a tick. *There is already another official wiki and that has the devs promotion, several fan wikis, and then wikia's wikis. *Parties involved in the wikis dislike each other. *Only reason they would want to merge is name sake. (greed, power, ect.) *My audience and I would like to work on our own video based wiki since the official one is already a data based one. I think this would be a great type of wiki to have all of the standard data as well as high quality video tutorials. *The beta just came out today and needs time for things to play out and see how sb wiki does. *I put more work into this wiki than the whole other wiki has combined. It is just a shell for angry people who want to be head admins of a starbound wiki. They want power of their own and try to reverse it on me to displace blame. *I have no power in what wikia decides. *I direct thousands of people here, and bring in thousands and thousands of editors. We would like to not have to merge with a group of people whose soul purpose in the creation of their wiki was to destroy ours. In the event you decide against my request to keep the wikis separate I would then like to request the removal of the admins of the other wiki upon consolidation. This is a big request. I am sure it will make a few of them very angry but if you really do decide there needs to be one wiki you have to do away with all of the original people who came in on sbg in the first 30 days. That whole wiki grew as a goal to try to topple this wiki. There only goal was to beat this wiki for selfish pride, greed, and power. You cannot let a game community be founded on something like that. I know I am coming off a little preachy here but Dak never reached out. He only went to war. That's all this is. I will promote other admins whose goals are to help the wiki without being power hungry to extent of creating their "own" wiki just to be in control. I am not opposed to every admin just any admin who started around the inception of the wiki. If any admins come over they would be started as rollback users and would need to work up to admins again. No admins from the inception of the wiki have good intentions and would only have deplorable motives. This wiki could be a great experiment in the creation of a news based video wiki. Don't let a group that is founded in hate destroy a cool community project. Please don't be overwhelmed. Please look into the foundation of their wiki. It is quite dark. I have also read the conversation on the other wiki with their admins. If you are admins of the sbg wiki and are reading this and feel like responding please do so on starboundgame. I really don't want to have some argument back and forth cross wiki. I have issued a 3 day ban to one user after ignoring a very clear warning. This is my conversation with Raylan. You are free to message him through the conversation he started on your wiki. If you are not a regular editor here you should not come over here just to argue and edit my posts. This isn't your house. You can't just come over and edit peoples messages because you feel like it. Besides who edits other peoples messages? I mean come on. HeroGaming (talk) 01:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Font Awesome I do not know if is possible but I would like to use http://fontawesome.io/ on this wiki. it would be great at cutting down load times and would allow great looking icons to link to differnet parts of the site. It would really help the front page. Is this something that is possible?HeroGaming (talk) 05:05, December 5, 2013 (UTC)